She's Mine
by writers-dream93
Summary: When Amy’s abusive exboyfriend comes back to hurt her and to get his revenge, who will help her? Will her exboyfriend become successful or will anyone protect her? REPOST Also includes Randy Orton, Greg OC, Trish, John, Eddie, Paul, Candice & many more
1. Regrets

**She's Mine**

**Summary: When Amy's abusive ex-boyfriend comes back to hurt her and to get his revenge, who will help her? Will her ex-boyfriend become successful or will anyone protect her?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Greg Davis (OC),**** Paul Levesque,**** Trish Stratigias/Chris Irvine, Lilian Garcia/Eddie Guerrero, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Dawn Marie Psaltis****Jason Reso and some OCs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Greg Davis and the other OCs**

**Author's notes: I've decided to repost this again sooner than I thought because of the request of ****Catherine Willmon 2007****! This story is for you! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first version of it!**** Anyways, I changed the summary since I couldn't find the notebook where I wrote the original summary. Greg is still the bad guy. I removed and added characters****. I also made changes to the story itself. ****This version has more twist and turns. You'll see. Haha!**

**VIVA LA RAZA!****Eddie Guerrero**

**Please read and review!**

**Chapter One: Regrets**

**xoxoxo**

Randy sat up on his bed before he even realized that he was awake. Sleepy blue eyes snapped open and glared at the object that woke him up. _Who in God's name calls at this time?!_ He thought as he immediately grabbed his ringing phone, pushed the 'talk' button and brought the gadget to his ear.

"Who's this?" He couldn't stop himself from sounding annoyed.

"Try lookin' at the caller ID before answering the phone, ya know." John spoke. Randy noticed just by the tone of his best friend's voice that he was trying to sound calm but he seemed… Worried? Scared?

He scratched the sleep off his eyes. "What's up? I hope you have a really good reason for waking me up at this time of the night."

John looked around. Trish and Dawn were crying their hearts out and their boyfriends, Chris and Jason respectively, were trying their best to comfort the two. Candice was on the brink of tears while Paul kept on pacing back and forth, practically making the people who were watching him dizzy."Before I tell ya what happened, promise me ya won't go hysterical or somethin' cuz there are already seven hysterical and worried people here, includin' myself."

"You don't sound like it." Blue orbs rolled. "Can you please tell me what's going on? You're beginning to worry me here."

"We found Amy bloody and bruised in her house… We're in the hospital right now."

"Son of a bitch…" That was more than enough to make Randy jump out of his bed and pull on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I-I'll be right there." He got the directions from John first before the older of the two hung up, stating that he needed to phone Lilian, Eddie, Lisa and Dave. _Who would do this to Amy?_

In about fifteen minutes, he was already in the hospital John told him they were in. He nearly got a speeding ticket on his way there but he managed to convince the officer to do otherwise. Walking into the waiting area, he found Trish and Dawn still crying while Chris and Jason were still trying to calm them down. Candice was doing the helping the two men in their efforts while trying to keep herself from crying at the same time. Paul was still pacing back and forth. John, who seemed like he had given up on telling the blonde man to sit down, just sat on one of the chairs.

"What happened?" He asked them, hoping one of them actually noticed he was there.

John looked at him. "Can you please tell Levesque here to sit down first?"

A sigh escaped his lips before approaching Paul. "Dude, I know you're worried sick and so am I. But can you please sit down? Save us all from the additional headache." Randy knew how close Amy and Paul were. They were as close as siblings. They were there for each other during the ups and downs of life. It was like they knew each other the most.

"Do you even know what happened to her?" The blonde man asked with a very annoyed and worried tone. "Do you, Orton?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "In case you're deaf, I kinda asked what happened to Red already."

Paul stopped in his tracks, to John's relief, and sat down. "Candice called her to ask if she wanted to go shopping but she wouldn't pick up. She tried a few more times but nothing happened. She called Trish and Dawn if they knew what happened but they didn't know…"

"So Trish an' Dawn woke both Chris an' Jason up. They headed to Ames's house an' that's when they saw her…" John ended for him. Paul buried his face in his hands for a moment before he ran a hand through his hair. Randy couldn't believe what just heard and he, himself, was getting more worried and restless.

The tattooed man looked at the clock then at the doors leading to the emergency room. "What's taking them so long?!"

"What's going on, homes?" Eddie's voice echoed throughout the hallway as he, Lilian, Lisa and Dave hurriedly approached the group. "What happened to Ames?

John looked at both Paul and Randy, who didn't look like they were in the right state to explain what happened. "We've got no idea, bro." He said before he began explaining everything once more to them. Eddie, Dave, Lilian and Lisa listened in shocked silence. Time passed by and still they had no news.

"Where's Davis? Did any of you call him?"

Eleven sets of eyes turned towards Lilian. "How can we forget about him…" Chris shook his head. "Does anyone know where he is?" Greg Davis was Amy's boyfriend for about eight months. Everyone just shrugged, not knowing where the redhead's boyfriend was.

Dave snorted. "I never liked that Davis guy…"

"Who does? I don't really care that he ain't here." Jason sighed as Dawn finally stopped crying. "Ever since they began dating, Ames got so distant from us. He changed her…"

"But he still has to know about what happened. He's her _boyfriend_ after all." Lisa got her phone from her purse. "I'll give him a call. I'll be back in a few. If I'm not here by the time the doctor comes out, someone just call me." They watched as the raven haired woman walked briskly out of the hospital.

Another ten minutes passed and they still had no news. They were all worried like hell and they couldn't keep still. A lot of questions flooded in their minds but they had no answers at all. Did anyone try to rob her? Who would hurt her this way? Was it someone they knew? The more their mood worsened when Lisa showed up with an irritated, pissed and worried look on her face.

"What did he say?" Candice gave the woman a questioning look. "Did you even reach him?"

"I couldn't reach him." Lisa slumped on a chair beside Dave. "I think he turned his phone off or something."

Dawn blinked. "What's the use of having a damn phone if he always turns it off? He's such an asshole."

Paul opened his mouth to say something but he decided against it when the emergency room doors finally swung open. They were instantly on their feet as a tall, brunette doctor came out. "Amy Dumas?" The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"How is she?" Trish asked. Hazel orbs fell on the silver name plate. "Doctor Bleu?"

Doctor Bleu frowned a touch. "Your friend's condition is already stable. It seemed to me that she was physically abused. She arrived here with a bleeding wound on her left cheek and her forehead. Her nose was bleeding as well. Her ribs and her back are also sore. She also has other bruises but they're slowly disappearing. Do you know what happened to her?"

All of them exchanged a worried look. "Physically abused?" Candice repeated; her voice breaking slightly. "Like she was beaten up… _Repeatedly_?"

"It's a possibility. Abuse can also happen just once actually." The brunette doctor nodded. "She refused to tell us anything though. She's very…"

"Stubborn." Chris finished for her with a slight smirk that disappeared instantly. "Can we see her?"

She tucked her pen back in her pocket. "Yes, you may but if the patient does not want all of you to stay long, you must leave at once. She's in room 129." They thanked Doctor Bleu first before they walked briskly in search of the room the redhead was in.

"I found it." Trish said a bit loudly after a good few minutes as she stood outside room 129. She waited for everyone to find her before she gently swung the door open. The sight they saw made the ladies teary again and made the guys curse under their breaths as they entered Amy's room one by one.

They could see bruised all around her body and her forehead and her left cheek were bandaged. She was staring at the wall and she looked like she had a million and one things in her mind. The Amy Dumas lying on the bed in front of them looked so…

Lost.

Afraid.

Hurt.

Weak.

"Ames…" Paul grabbed a chair, pulled it closer to the hospital bed. "Are you alright?" He asked as he took one of her frail and cold hands in his. "How do you feel?"

She just stared at the wall for awhile before she slowly turned her hazel eyes that were used to be full of life and happiness towards him. "Shitty…"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her reply. "Red, tell us. Who did this to you?"

Her hazel eyes turned away from him and from all her other friends as well. "Not now."

"We need to know, Ames." Dawn took another chair and settled on the other side of the bed. "Tell us."

"N-Not now…" Amy was on the brink of tears as she said this. "Please…"

Trish let out a shaky sigh. "Let us help you."

"Please?"

Dawn and Trish opened their mouths to protest but Chris, Randy, Jason and Paul shook their heads. They knew that Amy would tell them when she was ready. She would tell them at the right time They knew that she could be so damn stubborn as well. All of them looked at her helplessly as tears fell from eyes. All they could do was to comfort her and to make her feel better until she'd tell them what happened.

As they huddled closer to the redhead, they all had one thing in their minds. Whoever did this to her would pay a very huge price. They silently promised that they would hurt that person more than he hurt Amy.

As Randy looked at the redhead, the same question was repeating itself over and over in his head. _Who did this? Could it be…?_ Blue eyes fluttered shut as he tried to erase the idea from his head. He never liked Greg but he was certain – at least he thought he was – that he didn't do it. He could still remember the things Greg did to make Amy fall for him. He knew that Greg loved her. _It couldn't be him…_

_Whoever __did__th__is, prepare to get your ass kicked._

No one gets away from hurting Amy Dumas

**xoxoxo**

So, what do you think? Please read and review! Lemme know what ya'll think!

**Catherine Willmon 2007**: I included Paul Levesque here as well since I saw how much you like him since you have a lot of stories about him and Amy. Amy/Paul isn't the pairing of this story though. I may or may not stick with the original pairing of this story, which was Amy/Randy


	2. Frustrations

**She's Mine**

**Summary: When Amy's abusive ex-boyfriend comes back to hurt her and to get his revenge, who will help her? Will her ex-boyfriend become successful or will anyone protect her?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Greg Davis (OC), Paul Levesque, Trish Stratigias/Chris Irvine, Lilian Garcia/Eddie Guerrero, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Dawn Marie Psaltis****Jason Reso and some OCs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Greg Davis and the other OCs**

**Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you'll like this second chapter! **

**Chapter Two: ****Frustrations**

**xoxoxo**

"Damn it." Paul nearly slammed the door shut as he threw his jacket on the jacket. He sat on the couch and buried his face in his large hands. A week already passed since Amy had been released from the hospital but nothing changed with the situation. He was relieved that her wounds and injuries were beginning to heal. The problem was the ever so stubborn redhead still refused to tell them who hurt her.

The more they got confused when she refused to file a police report. All of them tried to ask her what happened; to make her tell them the truth. It still didn't work. Now, Paul didn't know what to do. He, as well as everyone else, didn't know how to help her. They didn't know what to do.

The blonde man brushed a hand through his hair. _Why can't you tell us, Ames? Why don't you want us to help you?_

**xoxoxo**

Randy, Trish, Chris, Dawn, Lilian and Jason were all gathered in Amy's living room while John, Eddie, Dave and Candice left to buy more food. The redhead stayed in her room, insisting that she needed to be alone for the time being. Those in the living room were trying to figure out why Amy refused to say anything and how they could possibly help her.

"I don't know how long I can handle this." Trish's eyes fell on the stairs, hoping that her best friend would come down and finally tell them what happened. "I don't know how I can take what she's doing to us and herself…"

"We have to stay strong, Trishy." Lilian gave her friend a brief hug. "Ames has her reasons for keeping quiet. Maybe she's scared or she's not ready. We don't know what the bigger damages of the attack to her are."

Jason nodded. "Lil's right. We know she's having a hard time. We should just give her time and be there for her."

"I know that." Dawn frowned. "I just don't get why she's having a hard time to ask us for help especially with something this big. This isn't really the perfect time for her to be all stubborn."

"And this guy is pissing me off." Chris said out loud before anyone could say anything. "Greg hasn't showed up ever since Ames got attacked. He hasn't even called."

"Jerky, relax. Slow down." Randy shook his head at the blonde Canadian. "I don't like the fact that he ain't here as well but we don't know if something happened to him. Anything can happen."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "He should've at least called her."

"Are you sure he didn't call? Only Ames has the answer to that." Trish made a face. "And we don't know because she won't tell us anything."

While they continued their discussion downstairs, Amy sat on her bed with her eyes fixed on a particular picture frame on her bedside table. It was picture of her with all her friends. As she looked at all their happy faces, she couldn't help but wonder if everything will be okay. She wanted to tell her friends everything but she couldn't. Something was stopping her.

Something _and_ someone were stopping her.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as tears fell from her hazel eyes. She put the frame back and picked up another. As she stared at it, another set of emotions crossed her. She knew her life already turned upside down after that night…

**xoxoxo**

_My secret's out… That little bitch. Now I have to be careful. I have to do everything to make sure that she __doesn't tell anybody… Even if it means I have to kill her…_

_No one should find out about my secret… She is the last one._

**xoxoxo**

"Shit." Chris was on his feet when he heard the scream and the sound of glass breaking from upstairs. He ran up the stairs with Trish and Randy close behind him. "Ames?!"

"The door's locked!" Trish nearly screamed in panic when they reached the redhead's room. "Where's the key?"

Randy rolled his blue eyes. "There's no more time to look for a fucking key." He said impatiently. Unceremoniously, he kicked the door open as hard as he could, finding a sobbing Amy in the process of ruining her room. He and Jason rushed into the room to stop her from doing any more damage.

"Ames, that's enough!" Jason yelled, trying to detach a book from the redhead's fingers before she could throw it somewhere. Trish, Lilian and Dawn were in tears as well. It was very hard for them to see her that way. Chris immediately called Paul, explaining the situation so rapidly that Paul could barely understand anything he said.

"Let go of me!" Amy screamed as she tried to free herself from Randy but she was unsuccessful due to the fact that Randy was much stronger than her. "Let me go!"

Randy shook his head. "That's enough, Ames! You aren't alone in this, don't you realize that?! Why won't you tell us what happened? Please, Ames…"

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled. "Let me go and leave me alone!"

"We won't Ames!" Dawn finally joined in. "Even if you tell us a million times, we won't. Even if you push us away, we'll still be here. Let us help you, Ames…"

To their surprise and relief, Amy stopped struggling. She just looked at her friends with her wide and teary hazel eyes. She knew they wanted to help her. She knew they loved her… Yet she couldn't tell them everything. More tears fell from her eyes and her body began to shake. Randy sighed as he hugged the redhead closer to him.

He allowed himself to slump on the floor with her still in his arms. Amy gripped her shirt with one of her hands and she just cried and cried. An inaudible sigh of relief escaped Jason's lips as he joined the two on the floor and began rubbing Amy's back in a comforting manner. Chris sank on a nearby chair, thinking of what more they have to do to help the crying redhead and absently noting that one thing was still in its proper place in the ruined room.

"Mamacita, are you okay?" Eddie asked as he, Dave, John and Candice entered the room.

Dave sat on the bed and looked at the picture frame containing the picture of all of them. "Did a hurricane go here or something?"

"Everything's under control now. No worries." Trish replied as she wiped her cheeks dry. "Let's just say I think that we just took one step forward."

**xoxoxo**

Paul finally arrived twenty minutes after the redhead stopped ruining her room. He was relieved to see that Amy was no longer crying when he found all of them in the dining room having snacks. For the past week, she distanced herself from everyone; usually preferring being alone. The blonde man was glad she didn't keep herself isolated in her room and she was talking more than she did. Granted, she still wasn't as talkative as she used to but she was making progress.

"You'll stay in my house for awhile, okay?" Paul shook his fork admonishingly before he passed a small plate to Candice so she could put a slice of chocolate cake. "I love you like a sister but if you ruin my guest room the way you did to your room? We will seriously fight."

Dave elbowed hardly on the side. "Levesque, shut up."

"No, it's okay." Amy said with a soft and short chuckle. "Don't worry, Paul. I won't do that."

A smile graced each of their faces. It was a long time since they last heard her chuckle, giggle or laugh. "It's really nice to hear that sound again." Candice whispered to John as she handed the plate back to Paul.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I hope she starts laughin' a lot like before."

"I have an idea!" Chris grinned; his eyes falling on a another blonde man. "Since Ames is gonna stay with Paul, maybe we can all hang out there tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Before you make plans, care to ask me first?"

"Can they?" Amy turned her hazel eyes to Paul. Everyone knew that he couldn't say no to her. They knew he'll agree to Chris's plans.

"As long as you bring food and you won't mess the place up, I'll be fine." He said, happy and somewhat surprised that the redhead wanted them to be there. "If you don't do either of two? Your asses are finding themselves out of my house, understood?"

They nodded in agreement. "Gracias, mamacita!" Eddie winked at the redhead.

They knew that whatever happened that day was the turning point. Maybe Amy would tell them everything anytime soon. Maybe the ass-kicking of that person who hurt Amy – whoever he is – will be done very soon. All the guys silently hoped that this would come true. They knew that things will slowly get better for them, especially the redhead. All they needed was to stay strong and be there for the redhead. With all the years they were friends, doing those wasn't a problem to them.

Problems are tests of relationships and tests of courage and bravery. They knew that Amy would get through her problem.

They knew in their hearts that as she did that, they would be there every step of the way.

_"We should just give her time and be there for her."_

**xoxoxo**

So… What do ya'll think? Please leave a review!

**The author has messages for:**

**hpwwefan: I'm really happy that you love it!**

**wwe-queen85: Yes, I will stick with that pairing D**

**WWE-Devil: I'm really happy that you find it amazing!**

**Catherine Willmon 2007: I've read a lot of your stories actually. They're all great. I enjoy reading Amy/Paul stories.**

_All problems have solutions… If it doesn't have a solution, why deal with it[This is actually the closest translation I could muster of a Filipino saying. Haha D_


	3. Secrets

**She's Mine**

**Summary: When Amy's abusive ex-boyfriend comes back to hurt her and to get his revenge, who will help her? Will her ex-boyfriend become successful or will anyone protect her?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Greg Davis (OC), Paul Levesque, Trish Stratigias/Chris Irvine, Lilian Garcia/Eddie Guerrero, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso and some OCs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Greg Davis and the other OCs**

**Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you'll like this ****third**** chapter!**** By the way, they all live near each other in this story.**

**Chapter Three: Secrets**

**xoxoxo**

Just like what Paul had said, Amy did stay with him. They didn't know until when would this arrangement be but they knew this was the best way to make sure that Amy was safe. Speaking of the redhead, she was acting a little bit like her normal self – to everyone's relief – but she still refused to tell them anything about what happened. Most of them would get frustrated about that a part but the only time they would voice it out was when they were sure that Amy wasn't anywhere in the near vicinity. They didn't want her to become depressed especially not now she made some improvements.

_And this is something I didn't expect._ Randy thought to himself as he entered Paul's house. Just as Chris had planned, they were all in Paul's house to hang out. _More like to have a sleepover__ with the looks of things_. He added mentally as he looked at the scene he was met with. Before he left to go back to his house to do something important he forgot about, his friends were either watching a movie or having another gossip session. He wasn't really gone for that long so he expected that they were doing something… aside from sleeping.

He shook his head at the sleeping bodies on the sofa and on the floor. Jason was sleeping on one end of the sofa with Dawn using his thighs as a makeshift pillow. Candice slept right next to her and Randy took note that she was using John's shoulder as a pillow. Down on the floor, Trish was leaning against the sofa and Chris was using her lap as a pillow. Eddie's body was sprawled on the floor and Lilian's head was resting on his arm. Dave's feet were merely inches from the Latino's face and Lisa had her head resting on his chest. Randy knew that the moment Eddie moved his face; he would instantly get shoe marks on it. Paul was probably the luckiest of them all. He had a couch all to himself.

Randy just noticed the absence of Amy when the back door opened. "Hey, you're back…" She said as she closed the door shut.

"Yeah. I wasn't quite expecting this." He gestured to the pile of sleeping people.

"They were watching a movie the last time I saw them." She entered the kitchen, wanting to drink water.

The brown haired man sat on the empty chair beside Paul. "You're lucky you ain't part of them. They'll probably have stiff necks and whatever when they wake up."

Amy nodded. "Yeah." She poured some water in a glass and Randy watched as she drank everything. At that point, he knew something was going to happen; judging by the look on her face.

She let out a deep breath. "C-Can… Can we talk?"

"Sure…" Randy waited until she went out of the kitchen before he continued. "Where do you want to talk?"

The redhead gave no reply as she approached him. He slowly stood up; unsure as to what she wanted to do. She took her hand in his and led him upstairs. _It looks like she doesn't want to risk the others hearing what she'll say_. He thought as Amy led him to the guest room she was occupying.

He felt her grip on his hand loosened as she looked up at him with a particular look in her eyes that Randy cannot quite describe just yet. She was obviously apprehensive but he could feel that she wanted to talk to him so badly.

"Do you wanna sit down first?" She gestured to the bed.

Randy only nodded. "So… What is it that you wanna tell me?" He asked once they were both seated; noting that Amy somewhat distanced herself from him and that she did let go of his hand as well.

"I… Uh… I want to…" Amy let out a sigh. _How am I supposed to say this?_

"You can tell me anything, Ames. Don't be afraid." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Amy looked at him, trying to build the confidence and the courage she needed to be able to say to him everything. She needed to let him know. He – and her other friends as well – deserved to know.

**xoxoxo**

"You should've been careful, you idiot!" A green eyed man yelled. "Do you know how important that information is?! It will cost us big time!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I made a mistake." The taller man frowned. "But don't worry. I'll make sure that our secret won't leak to anyone else."

He rolled his eyes. "She must've already told someone about it by now! I can't believe you're that stupid!"

"I know her. She wouldn't want to pull her friends into the mess she's in. She's too nice to do that." The other man assured his friend. "I'll do what it takes so that she'll keep her mouth shut."

"I'll hold you to that promise, got it?" A smile crossed his face. "Kill her if you have to."

**xoxoxo**

"Greg was the one who beat me up."

Before he even knew it, Randy was on his feet; ready to go look for a certain Greg Davis and beat the shit out of him. He couldn't believe that he even tried to defend the guy. Greg certainly fooled everyone into believing that he was someone he wasn't. "That son of a bitch… If I find that no good walking piece of shit, I swear…"

"Randy, please." She shook her head. "It's not worth it."

"But he hurt you, Ames!" Blue eyes darkened with anger. "He deserves the worst ass-kicking of a lifetime! How dare he put his hands on you…?"

Amy gripped his hand before he could make a step closer to the door. "I don't want any more mess. Please." Thankfully, he began to relax – mostly because he knew she wanted him to do so – as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Why did he do that?" He asked, knowing that it was a stupid question. _He's a jackass and a psychopath. That'__s why. _"Why would he hurt you, Ames? Did you guys fight? Did he cheat on you or something?"

"I broke up with him that night. I-I told him that I wanted to l-leave because I w-wasn't h-happy anymore." Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "T-Then, he began to b-beat me up and he kept on t-telling me that I b-belong to him; that I c-can't go away…"

Randy gritted his teeth in anger, fighting the urge to go searching for a particular tall guy with jet black hair and hazel eyes. "Over my dead body! You _don't_ belong to him. If I ever see his face, so help me I will make sure he goes straight to hell. I probably won't be the only person who'll make sure he's ass goes there…"

"What matters is that I'm okay now, right?" She let out a sigh of relief. "I don't want any more trouble, Randy. I've already had enough of trouble as is."

"I'll Paul and the others right away. They have –"

The redhead shook her head once more. "Please, don't tell them yet. Please, Randy. I'm not… I'm not yet ready. Don't tell anyone anything I told you… especially Paul." Knowing the blonde man, he would be more or less ready to kill Greg once he found out about Amy's secret.

"I understand, Ames…" He nodded. He really understood why she didn't want to tell them yet. "Tell them when you think it's the right time. Is there anything else you wanna tell me?"

She hesitated for a moment and he saw it. "No… That's all."

He nodded although he secretly believed that there was more to her story. She was definitely leaving something – or a lot of things – out. "You don't have to worry now, Ames. He won't get anywhere near you… not while I'm – and everyone else is – here. I promise."

Hazel orbs locked with blue. At that moment, Randy felt happy that he could no longer see apprehension, fear and sadness in those lovely hazel eyes of hers. He could see relief, happiness and hope in them. "You have no idea how better I feel right now…" She whispered.

Randy wrapped his arms around her protectively as he allowed her to cry. Those tears weren't tears of sadness but tears of happiness. She was finally able to tell Randy about what happened; about what was bothering her ever since_ I'm keeping my promise whatever happens. He won't hurt her again not while I'm here. I'll protect her._

The pair stayed there in silence for quite a long time before Amy broke the silence, stating that they needed to go down and see if any of their friends were already awake. Randy let go of her but he reassured her that everything would be fine before doing so. The two went back downstairs just in time for the first of the sleeping people to open his eyes. A short laugh escaped the pair as they observed the scene right in front of them.

"Well, this sucks. I'm stuck, essa." Eddie groaned as his eyes fell on the two. "Care to help me, please?"

"Try not to move your head, dude, unless you want Dave to kick ya." Randy smirked. "You probably have to wait 'til the people on the floor wake up before you can get outta there."

Eddie snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Ouch…" Another voice from the sofa spoke. Candice lifted her head from John's shoulder. "My neck hurts."

"You're not the only one, Cands." Trish muttered as she tried to massage her back. "Except it's my back that hurts."

Amy chuckled softly. "You guys will get out of there soon, I hope."

"It's good to wake up to that sound." Paul scratched his still groggy eyes while he straightened his back. "And how did ya'll end up like that?"

"If you weren't the first one who dozed off, you'd know why, homes." Eddie sighed when Lilian began to stir.

The redhead had an amused look on her face. "Well, that's a first." Paul just shrugged in response.

Trish gently nudged Chris so that he'd wake up. "Jerky, wake up… I need you to get off my legs anytime in the near future please."

"This is the last time I'm sleeping like this." The blonde man mumbled before he slowly opened his blue eyes and sat up; finally giving Trish the chance to stand and stretch.

"You guys are making so much noise. I'm trying to sleep here." Dave complained.

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "If you wanna sleep, go find yourself a bed. That way, we have more space here." Dave snorted but he woke up nonetheless.

Lilian slowly sat up; Eddie thankful because he could finally move. "This is so uncomfortable."

"How come you didn't end up in this mess?" Candice shot Amy a questioning look. "I know Randy left but… Where were you?"

"I was in the garden." The redhead replied. Then, her attention fell on Jason. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Sunshine?" He repeated but said nothing more. He noticed her change of mood and it caused him to be happy himself. She seemed a lot happier and more relaxed at that moment. "Cena? You awake over there?"

John stretched his arm over his head. "I'm still gettin' there…"

It took another ten minutes before Lisa and Dawn finally woke up. "Thank god this isn't taped or anything…" Lisa ran a hand through her messy raven hair. "We looked like a pile of mess on the floor."

"You're seriously wrong about that." Dawn folded her arms over her chest. "Look."

The brunette pointed towards the kitchen and when everyone else turned their heads towards that direction, they all saw Randy standing there with a video camera in his hands. "Orton… You are so dead." Dave glared at his friend.

"That was so funny…" A laugh escaped his lips but before he knew it, the girls, Dave, Jason, Chris, John and Eddie were making their way towards him with one goal in mind. They needed to get that video camera from Randy's hands. Maybe because of sheer luck, Randy was able to escape them but it wasn't for long. He ran out of the door with the ten of them hot on his heels.

Amy and Paul were laughing to their hearts' content as they watched everything take place. "Orton is so dead." Paul shook his head at the young man's misfortune.

"Yeah." She nodded.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and dropped a kiss on her temple. "It's really good to hear you laughing again, Red."

"It feels good to laugh again. That's for sure." Amy leaned closer to the blonde man. It was definitely a good decision to tell Randy.

Things were finally getting better for Amy. She was able to tell someone about that secret that she had been keeping and she was slowly acting like her normal self. The problem was, she didn't know how much her life was in danger.

_He won't get anywhere near you… not while I'm – and everyone else is – here._

**xoxoxo**

**Who were the two men talking earlier? When will Amy tell her other friends and how would they react? Find out in the next chapters!**

I like ending every chapter with a line that I like from the chapter itself. I don't know if you've guys noticed the last line in _italics_ at the end of every chapter. Haha. Anyways, do you like the chapter?

Leave a review!

**The author has messages for:**

**wwe-queen85**: I'm happy that you love the story!

**WWEPrinzess**: Thanks for the review!

**Catherine Willmon 2007**: Well, Randy finally knows. It won't be too long before the others will. I'm happy that you like that Amy is staying with Paul. Haha. By the way, call me Bella. It's my nickname. No one calls me Isabella these days… Except for my teacher in Science. Haha!


	4. Life is Good

**She's Mine**

**Summary: When Amy's abusive ex-boyfriend comes back to hurt her and to get his revenge, who will help her? Will her ex-boyfriend become successful or will anyone protect her?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Greg Davis (OC), Paul Levesque, Trish Stratigias/Chris Irvine, Lilian Garcia/Eddie Guerrero, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso and some OCs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Greg Davis and the other OCs**

**Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you'll like this fourth chapter!**** Like what I said, they all live near each other. Don't forget that! Haha. Please review! If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know!**

**Chapter Four: Life is Good**

**xoxoxo**

Amy sighed as she sat on her bed in Paul's guest room. A lot of things happened for the past week. Specifically, she was able to tell the others about what Greg had done to her.

_Flashback_

"Are you sure about this?" Randy sent the redhead a concerned look. "You don't have to tell them if you aren't ready yet."

"They deserve to know." She whispered. "I don't want to be unfair to them. If I was able to tell you, I should be able to tell them."

He nodded. "I was just making sure you're ready about it."

A smile graced her lips. "I know, Randall. You've done so much for me for the past three days." She before she went back inside Candice's house with Randy walking close behind her. The two found everyone else gathered in the brunette's living room.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together." Trish teased. "What's up with you two?"

The pair rolled their eyes in unison and Amy was trying to keep herself from blushing. "We were just talking." Randy shook his head at the nosy woman.

Paul arched an eyebrow. "About what?"

Amy exchanged a look with Randy as they settled on the only unoccupied couch. "There's something I have to tell you guys…" Amy began softly.

An awkward silence reigned in the living room, making the redhead more nervous about what she was about to do. Thankfully, Randy was able to sense it and he took her hand in his. "Take a deep breath and relax, Ames. Everything will be fine." He whispered to her ear.

"Randy knows about this. I-I told him three days ago…" She shifted uncomfortably at the looks her friends were giving her. "I… Uh… G-Greg was the one who beat me up."

"That son of a bitch!" Dave growled. A string of colorful vocabulary also came from their others. "Where is he? He should pray that we don't find him or he's dead."

Lilian shook her head. "Dave, relax… Can Ames finish what she has to say first before you go hunting Greg down?"

Dave reluctantly did so. "I…" Amy sucked in a sharp breath. "I-I broke up with him. I t-told him I wasn't h-happy with him anymore. I told him I w-wanted to l-leave." A tear spilled from her hazel eyes. "H-He got m-mad at me and… H-He began to b-beat me up."

"Jackass." Jason hissed. "He deserves to get his ass kicked again and again."

"Ames, tell me the truth." Paul looked at her sternly. "Was that the first time he did that to you?"

The redhead kept silent; her attention focused elsewhere except from where her friends were. Paul was getting frustrated at the situation to say the least. "Amy Christine Dumas, tell me! Was this the first time?!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head. "No, it wasn't." She whispered

"You shouldn't have forced her. You know how hard this is for her to do." Lisa glared at the blonde man as she and the other girls approached Amy to comfort her; Randy leaving his space on the couch to give them more space.

Chris stood up. "I think it's the right time to look for that asshole." Paul, Dave, John, Eddie and Jason stood up as well, heading towards the front door.

"Orton?" Eddie raised an eyebrow at Randy, who was blocking their way. "Move out of the way, homes. We need to kick some ass and you might as well join us."

"As tempting as kicking Greg's ass sounds, I don't think it's a good idea." Randy frowned when Dave took a step forward. "I wanted to do the same three days ago but Red didn't want me to."

Amy sent the guys a pleading look. "Guys, please. I know you guys are just looking after me and you think Greg deserves to get his ass kicked. I know it's true but I just don't want any more mess. I just want to forget about this and move on. Please."

Everyone exchanged a look with each. Amy did appreciate all their concern but for her, it didn't seem worth that they hurt Greg. It would just create more problems for all of them. She was sure about it. Fortunately, everyone just agreed to forget about it – albeit for the meantime for some of them. Awkward silence reigned in the group once more, given the fact that there was some tension between Amy and Paul.

"Okay, another gay baby is born."

Twelve sets of eyes fell on Dawn. "Gay baby?" John repeated. "What the hell?"

"I read about it in the internet." The brunette said in her defense. "There's this saying from somewhere that in every awkward silence, a baby boy who's meant to be gay is born."

They fell silent once more but this time, it wasn't awkwardly silent. Out of the blue, Trish began to laugh; the others joining her little by little until all of them were laughing. "Great job, Dawn. That weird saying somewhat removed the tension." Trish grinned at the brunette.

"You seven are banned from my kitchen until ya'll leave." Candice sent the guys a pointed look. "I don't want any of my knives to go missing, understand?"

Chris rolled his blue eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

_End of Flashback_

Since that day, neither of them talked about anything related to what Greg had done to her. Aside from the fact that there was still some tension between her and Paul, everything was going well for Amy. It felt like a very huge burden was lifted from her shoulders. Speaking of Paul, she hadn't spoken to him properly about what happened that day and neither did he. She knew he was feeling guilty about forcing her to tell them if it wasn't the first time and maybe that was why Paul distanced himself from her.

Then, there was Randy.

Randy was always by her side ever since the day she told him about her secret. He had been so supportive and helpful towards her. As Dawn and Trish always pointed out, they became a lot closer. It was true and Amy knew it. Sometimes their closeness felt a bit weird for her. But why?

_You two have been spending a lot of time together._Trish's words continued to play itself over and over again in her head. Why did it feel weird? All she knew was that she loved being with Randy around and she got closer to him a lot more than before. Randy, despite his shortcomings, was very supportive, nice, kind, thoughtful and handsome gentleman. Wait a minute…

Was she beginning to like him?

Before she could think about it any further, her phone began to ring. "You got me." She said once she answered the call.

"Hey, Ames." Randy greeted her. "What's up?"

"Not much… Paul and I still aren't talking properly though." The redhead replied. "You?"

"I was wondering if you were busy…" Blue eyes flickered towards the clock. "Can I pick you up in an hour?"

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why? Did something happen?"

"No… I just wanted to hang out. That's all." He replied.

_There's something more to it…_ She thought. "Okay. I guess I'll see you in an hour?"

"Yeah." A grin formed on his face. "See you."

An eyebrow rose as she ended the call and threw her phone back on the bed. What's Randy up to?

**xoxoxo**

Just like what he had said, Randy came to pick Amy up one hour later. When she – and Paul as well – asked where Randy was planning to take her, he refused to say anything except for the fact it was a secret. Paul arched an eyebrow as the pair left, wondering what Randy had planned.

"Can't you give a clue at least?" Amy pouted as Randy continued to drive to whatever place it was. They'd been in the car for nearly an hour already. "Please?

He shook his head. "It'll ruin the surprise." Then, he gestured to the beautiful view outside the window. "Besides, we're here already."

Amy looked outside. "The beach?" He just grinned at her in reply.

Once Randy had parked the car, they went out, leaving their shoes behind. Amy smiled as she felt the sand tickle her feet. "This place is beautiful." Hazel eyes looked as the sun began to set. "Do you go here often?"

Randy nodded. "Yeah… Especially when I need to think."

The pair continued to walk in silence, admiring the beautiful scene in front of them. "Ames?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him and immediately saw something different with the expression on his face.

"How were we before you told me about what Greg did to you?" He asked.

She bit her lower lip in thought. "We were friends but we weren't really that close."

The brown haired man let out a sigh. "How were we when you told me about it?"

"We started to become closer. You were so supportive at that time." Amy said with a smile. "You made things so much easier for me."

"How… I… What do you think about me after all those?"

Hazel eyes stared up at his blue ones as they stopped walking. "I-I like being with you… I got to know you a lot more these past days."

"I need to… Never mind, I-I can't do this right now." Randy shook his head before he began to walk once more. Confusion was clearly written on Amy's face as she walked faster to catch up with him.

"Randy…" She gripped his hand, stopping him from walking. "What do you want to tell me?"

He shook his head. "You don't need this right, not after what you've been through…"

"I want to know." Amy said firmly. "So, please. Don't walk away from me."

They just stared into each other's eyes. She knew that what he wanted to say was something important but she couldn't understand why she was having a hard time telling her about it. She could see that he was scared to say whatever it was that he needed and wanted to say to her.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Her jaw dropped slightly while her eyes widened. Was she just hearing things or did he really say that? "But that doesn't really matter, does it?" He added. "After all you've been through, I know you're not ready to be in a relationship again and I understand. There, now you know."

Randy gently removed her hand from his before he began to walk again, leaving Amy standing there. She had to do something fast. She knew she felt the same way. At that point, she knew what she had to do. Amy ran after him and grasped his hand once more. Once Randy turned around to look at her, she pressed her lips on his, surprising the blue eyed man to say the least. When he got over the shock, he kissed her back.

"Why did you…" He mumbled after their lips parted.

She rolled her eyes at him. "What you said was true. I am scared to be in another relationship but I know I'm doing the right thing. I know I feel the same way you do."

His trademark smirked graced his handsome face. He captured her lips in a kiss once more before they decided to just sit down and watch the sunset. They both knew there was one more thing left to do.

Tell their friends – especially the ever so protective Paul Levesque – about the newly formed relationship.

_I think I'm falling in love with you._

**xoxoxo**

Please leave a review!

**The author has messages for:**

**adamamy425**: I'm happy that you like the chapter!

wwe-**queen85**: There is your request already! Amy and Randy are together! Haha. Yeah, I miss Eddie a lot too.

**Catherine** **Willmon** **2007**: Really? My name means beautiful? Haha. That's so cool! Greg's secret will be revealed soon!


	5. Almost Over

**She's Mine**

**Summary: When Amy's abusive ex-boyfriend comes back to hurt her and to get his revenge, who will help her? Will her ex-boyfriend become successful or will anyone protect her?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Greg Davis (OC), Paul Levesque, Trish Stratigias/Chris Irvine, Lilian Garcia/Eddie Guerrero, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso and some OCs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Greg Davis and the other OCs**

**Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you'll like this fourth chapter! Like what I said, they all live near each other. Don't forget that! Haha. Please review! If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know!**

**Chapter Five: Almost Over**

**xoxoxo**

"Paul?"

The blonde man lifted his head from the vegetables he was chopping. "Something wrong?" He asked, turning his head to look at the redhead.

"There's something I've gotta tell you…" Amy exchanged a look with Randy. "Actually, there's something we need to tell you."

An eyebrow arched; Paul suddenly having a feeling that he knew what she was about to say. He knew there was a reason why Randy was in his house. "What is it?"

She bit her lower lip for a moment. "Randy and I are together…"

"You two are together…" He faced forward once more before he faced the two again with his back leaning against the counter; the knife he was using still to chop the vegetables in his hand. "When did you start dating?"

"Three hours ago." Randy replied, silently praying that Paul wouldn't go on his overprotective mode. "It's kinda a long story actually…"

Paul didn't say anything. He was just looking at them with this expression on his face that both she and Randy couldn't name. Amy was beginning to get nervous now. She didn't know how Paul would react and that didn't help her any better.

"Let me make this clear, Orton." Paul broke the silence, surprising the newly formed couple as he took a few steps forward. "You and I are friends but once you do anything that would hurt Amy, no matter how small or big it is? I will hurt you." He pointed the knife he was holding towards Randy, as if using it to make sure that the brown haired man got his point.

Amy couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Too much violence, Paul…"

"Dude, relax… Don't do anything with that knife." Randy raised his hands in defense. "I won't hurt her. I promise, Paul. I could never do that to her. You have my word." A beat passed. "Besides, I wanna save myself from all the headache and the ass-kicking that eleven people will give me if I hurt her."

"I'm holding you to that promise, Orton." He carefully dropped the knife on the table. "Take good care of her."

The redhead walked towards the blonde man she always considered as her older brother while Randy let out a sigh of relief behind her before he silently left for the living room. He knew that Paul and Amy needed to talk privately about everything that happened for the past days. "You okay?" She asked. "You're too quiet."

"Everything that happened just surprised me a lot, that's all." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "First, I find out about what Greg to you. God knows how much I wanna kill him right now but I know you don't want any more trouble. Now, I find out that you and Randy are dating."

"Do you think it's wrong that we're dating?" Questioning hazel eyes looked up at him. "You aren't in favor of us being together?"

He shook his head. "It's not that. Randy's a good guy, despite his immaturity and the other things wrong with him." He smirked when the redhead nodded in agreement. "It's just that… Everything happened so fast these past days."

"I decided to date Randy because I know I'm falling for him. It feels so right." A smile graced her face. "I know I made the right decision."

"I'm happy that you're happy." Paul gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "And I wanna say sorry for the way I acted when you told us about Greg. I know I shouldn't have forced you. I know I shouldn't have gotten mad at you. I'm sorry, Ames."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "You don't have to worry about it. I understand."

He opened his mouth to say something but he decided to do otherwise when Randy appeared in the kitchen once more. "Can we help you?"

"Actually, you can." Blue eyes rolled. "I was wondering if you guys are done. I want to spend time with my girlfriend."

The blonde man raised an eyebrow once more. "And do you mean you want to spend time with her without me around?"

"You're such a dork." Amy punched his chest playfully. "We'll just be in the living room while you finish dinner, okay? Yell if you need help."

"Am I eating dinner here?" Randy smirked.

"Hell, no." Paul snorted, causing the younger man to glare at him. "You two behave, alright? And stay away from the bedroom."

The couple rolled their eyes once more at him. Paul pressed a kiss on the redhead's forehead before she and Randy exited the kitchen. A sigh his lips as he turned his attention back to the vegetables. He was happy that he was able to apologize to Amy. What made him happier was that Amy was happy, especially now that she was with Randy. He had to admit that Randy wasn't one of his ideal men for the woman who was like a sister to him but when he said that the brown haired man was good guy, he knew he was speaking the truth. _But once he hurts her? His life would be hell on earth. I promise that._

**xoxoxo**

"So, when do you plan on killing her?" A green eyed man asked. "Or you can't do it?"

"It takes time to plan, Dan." Another man replied. "It's not like I can just go to her and kill her, can I? She's surrounded by her friends and she's staying in Paul's house for the meantime."

Dan nodded slowly. "Just do what you have to do, Greg. The more time we waste, the more chances there are of our secret spilling out."

"Trust me." An evil grin graced Greg's handsome face. "I know what to do."

**x****oxoxo**

_The next day…_

As Randy and Amy had expected from the time they became a couple, their friends, especially Trish, Lilian, Lisa, Candice and Dawn, will go hysterical about their relationship. When the couple told the rest of the gang about it when they were all in Eddie's home, the girls began screaming, hugging the redhead and asking for details about what happened in the beach. Randy, on the other hand, had five pairs of eyes looking at him as if they were telling him not to hurt Amy or else he would pay big time. Paul watched from the door as all of this took place, a smirk forming on his lips before he shook his head.

"Okay, that's enough." He said as he reached behind him to shut the door. "Girls, please stop screaming unless you want everyone to become deaf. Guys, trust me… Randy knows very well what will happen to him if he hurts Amy so stop looking at him like that."

"And what did you do to him?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at the blonde man.

Randy rolled his eyes. "He was in his overprotective mode, trust me. He was holding a knife when he gave me his warning."

"That's because I was chopping vegetables, Orton." Paul sat on the couch. "You didn't do anything bad to her so I won't use that knife _yet_."

"Violent much…" Candice then sent a questioning look at Randy. "So, when and where do you plan on taking her for your first date?"

His trademark smirk graced his handsome face. "It's a secret. First of all, I wanna surprise Ames. Second, I don't want any of you following us around."

"Make sure you're first date will be good, got it?" Chris shook his finger at him. "If it doesn't? You'll regret it."

"Quit the warnings already." Amy joined her boyfriend on the other couch opposite the one Paul was sitting on. "I think he's got enough of them."

The tattooed man let out a sigh of relief as he took one of her hands in his. "Thank you so much."

"Okay, it's time to watch a movie!" Eddie announced as he, John and Jason rummaged through his DVD collection; the group at large deciding to watch the Exorcism of Emily Rose soon after.

**x****oxoxo**

Greg paced back and forth in his room. He had to do think of something before Dan gets pissed off with all the time and opportunity he was wasting. _What am I gonna do now? Killing Amy isn't that easy. Besides, I still want my revenge on her for breaking up with me._ He sat on his bed and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"What the…" His blue eyes fell on his phone. "Whoever you are, make sure you have a good reason to call." He pushed the 'talk' button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Guess what we found out?"_

The blonde man frowned, not liking the tone of the man he was talking to. "What?"

_"Amy is dating Randy."_

"That slut…" Greg said furiously. "I told her that she belongs to me. She doesn't belong to anyone but me."

_"So what do you plan on doing now?"_

He closed his eyes shut for a moment. "Thanks for telling me, Robin. Hey, listen. I want you and Carlos to go here in my house tomorrow, okay? We have something important to do."

_Everything happened so fast these past days._

**xoxoxo**

Sorry if this chapter is short! )

Thanks to those who reviewed!!


	6. The Gift

**She's Mine**

**Summary: When Amy's abusive ex-boyfriend comes back to hurt her and to get his revenge, who will help her? Will her ex-boyfriend become successful or will anyone protect her?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Greg Davis (OC), Paul Levesque, Trish Stratigias/Chris Irvine, Lilian Garcia/Eddie Guerrero, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso and some OCs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize. I only own Greg Davis and the other OCs**

**Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope you'll like this ****sixth**** chapter! Like what I said, they all live near each other. Don't forget that! Haha. Please review! If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know!**

**Chapter Six: Gift**

**xoxoxo**

"Ames! Details!" Dawn exclaimed. "We need details!"

The redhead rolled her eyes, regretting her decision to tell her friends about her first date with Randy, which took place the night before. "He took me somewhere out of the city. It was like a forest but it wasn't that big." She said as she took a carton of orange juice from the Lisa's fridge.

"Forest?" Candice repeated. "At that time of the night?"

She poured some of the juice into a glass. Then, she returned the carton back in the fridge. "We didn't walk, anyways. We used the car to get there."

"And then…?" Lisa raised an eyebrow as she and the other girls waited in the living room.

Amy came out of the kitchen with her glass in hand. "We stopped the car when we got to the other end of the forest. We walked until we reached a cliff with a beautiful view of the ocean and there were a lot of stars in the sky. He prepared a picnic for us."

The other girls screamed in delight. Amy could just roll her eyes at them. "That is so sweet!" Lilian squealed.

"What else happened?" Trish asked. "Did you two kiss at all?"

She was about to reply but the sound of the doorbell made her do otherwise. Everyone turned their attention to Lisa, wondering if she was expecting anyone to come. "Who could that be?" The raven haired woman mumbled to herself. "Maybe it's just one of the guys."

Lisa got up from the bean bag to answer the door. To her surprise, no one stood there when she swung the door open. Instead, only a brown envelope was there. "What the…" She picked up and noticed who it was for. "It's for you, Trish."

"What?" The blonde woman got up from the floor. "For me?"

"Your name's on it. It doesn't say from who or where it's from though." She passed the envelope to her before they joined the others in the living room. They waited in silence as the petite Canadian opened the envelope.

Trish lifted the knife that was in the envelope; her hazel eyes widening in confusion and even fear. "What the fuck?"

"A knife?" Dawn arched an eyebrow. "Whoever did this is psychotic. If this is some kind of joke, this isn't funny."

"I think we should call the guys." Candice didn't even give any of them a chance to reply. She was already on the phone, talking to John.

Lilian bit her lower lip. "Who would do this?"

Amy shrugged in reply. She couldn't think of anyone who could possibly have a grudge against her blonde best friend. They didn't have to wait long before the guys arrived. "Are you okay?" Chris was immediately by Trish's side. He was obviously worried.

"I'm fine." Trish rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm just kinda freaked out, I guess… It's not everyday when an unknown person gives me a knife."

"You're not the only one who got it." Paul muttered as he entered the house, bringing an envelope of his own. "I got one." He lifted the knife in the envelope to show them.

Eddie frowned. "Who would do this to you and Trish, homes?"

"That's the problem. We have no idea." Dave ran a hand through his dark hair. "Who could possibly have a grudge against Trish and Paul?"

A pair of hazel eyes widened as he said it. _Could it be him? No, it can't be…_ Amy thought. _He's somewhere, living his__ own__ life. It's not him._

"Ames?" Randy shot her a concerned look. He could see that she was tense. "Are you okay, babe?"

"I'm fine." She lied, trying to sound as convincing as she can.

The brown haired man nodded, although he secretly believed that she was keeping something from him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and he felt her relax a little. "We can't report this _yet_. It won't bring us anywhere if we do." Jason emphasized the last word. "We don't even have any suspects for this."

John nodded in agreement. "But the next time this happens…"

"I hope there won't be a next time." Paul shook his head.

**xoxoxo**

Dan shot Greg a questioning look. "So, how you started with your plans already?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's going the way I want it."

"That's good to hear."

**xoxoxo**

"Ames?" Randy glanced at his silent girlfriend before he turned his attention back to the road. "Are you worried about the knives Trish and Paul got?"

"Yeah." She mumbled.

The brown haired man waited until they were already on her street before he said anything. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I think…" Amy inhaled a sharp breath. "I think Greg did it."

The car came to a halt. Good thing they already reached Amy's house. They were supposed to get some of the redhead's things before she returned to Paul's house. "What?" Blue eyes looked at her questioningly.

"I think Greg did it." She repeated as she stepped out of the car; Randy doing the same. "Paul and Trish are my closest best friends. It would make sense for him to do that to them to scare me."

"Ames…" A frown made its way to his handsome face. "I think we'll soon find out if your guess is right or not."

Amy arched an eyebrow at him. Then, he pointed towards the front door of her home. A brown envelope was also waiting for her on the doorstep. The couple hurriedly ran to the front door to look at what was inside. There was a knife inside as well but there was also a short message.

_Don't make me hurt them, Ames._ The redhead looked at Randy with fear. She was right. It was all Greg's fault.

"That son of bitch… Why would he do this?" He ran a hand down his face. "Just because you broke up with him?"

She could only shrug in reply, not wanting to say something that will put her friends in more danger. "You guys are in danger…"_ Our break up is just one of the reasons. I'm sure of it._

"Damn it." He growled. "If I get my hands on him, he would seriously play."

_If he gets anywhere near Amy or any of my friends, I will hurt him._ Randy silently promised to himself. _He'd go through me first before he hurts them._

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review!**

**Author has messages for:**

**Catherine Willmon 2007****: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it.**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx****: Thank you so much for the compliment D Yeah, Randy and Lita are cute! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**wwequeen85****: Thank you so much for reviewing! **


End file.
